rutlesrikifandomcom-20200215-history
The Shite Album
|image = File:No 9999999.png |Row 1 title = Released |Row 1 info = 22 November 1968 |Row 2 title = Recorded |Row 2 info = 30 May – 14 October 1968 EMI and Trident Studios, London |Row 3 title = Genre |Row 3 info = Rock |Row 4 title = Length |Row 4 info = 1:26:00 |Row 5 title = Label |Row 5 info = Parlourphone |Row 6 title = Preceded By |Row 6 info = Sgt. Rutter's Only Darts Club Band (1967) (UK) The Triangular Album (1968) (US) |Row 7 title = Succeeded By |Row 7 info = Yellow Submarine Sandwich (1969) }} is a 1968 double album released by The Rutles. Tracklist Side one #We've Arrived! (And to Prove It We're Here) #Let's Be Natural #Plastic Garlic #Blah Bluh Bleh, Blih Blyh Bloh #Run Sweet Pie #The Continuing Story of Your Mom #While My Piano Gently Screams #Sadness Is A Cold Phaser Gun Side two #Another Day #I'm So Awake #Whackbird #Pugs #Apollo Squirrel #Untitled (as of today) #Why Don't We Get Naked and Have A Special Hug In The Middle Of New York? #I Quill #Jolliet Side three # Death Day # The Short Blues # Barry's Mature Mum # Everybody's Got Something To Show Except Me And My Chimpanzee # Celibate Sadie # Hey Mister! # Bong, Bong, Bong Side four # Rutlelution 1 # My Little Ukelele #Shuffle Truffle # Wry, Baby, Wry # Rutlelution 13 # Good Afternoon NOTE: The US version starts from Side three as the previous US album, The Triangular Album, covered the first half. Anniversary Edition On 26 September 2018 was announced the 50th anniversary edition The Shite Album. Early, even before the announcement, the Japanese Amazon published photos of the types of publication of this album (3CD; 6CD+BD; 2LP; 4LP). The anniversary edition was released on 9 November 2018. Deluxe Edition Includes 2CD/2LP with new stereo mixes and 1CD/2LP (Esher Demos) with demos recorded in Esher in late May 1968. Disc one #We've Arrived! (And to Prove It We're Here) #Let's Be Natural #Plastic Garlic #Blah Bluh Bleh, Blih Blyh Bloh #Run Sweet Pie #The Continuing Story of Your Mom #While My Piano Gently Screams #Sadness Is A Cold Phaser Gun #Another Day #I'm So Awake #Whackbird #Pugs #Apollo Squirrel #Untitled (as of today) #Why Don't We Get Naked and Have A Special Hug In The Middle Of New York? #I Quill #Jolliet Disc two # Death Day # Bad News # Barry's Mature Mum # Everybody's Got Something To Show Except Me And My Chimpanzee # Celibate Sadie # Hey Mister! # Bong, Bong, Bong # Rutlelution 1 # My Little Ukelele #Shuffle Truffle # Wry, Baby, Wry # Rutlelution 13 # Good Afternoon Disc three #Back from the CCCP (Early version of We've Arrived! (And to Prove It We're Here)) #Dear Prejudiced (Early version of Let's Be Natural) #Plastic Garlic #Blah Bluh Bleh, Blih Blyh Bloh #The Continuing Story of Your Mom #While My Piano Gently Screams #Sadness Is A Cold Phaser Gun #Bertha My Reindeer (Early version of Another Day) #I'm So Awake #Pugs #Apollo Squirrel #Untitled (as of today) #Jolliet # Bad News # Barry's Mature Mum # Everybody's Got Something To Show Except Me And My Chimpanzee # Celibate Sadie # Rutlelution #My Little Ukelele # Wry, Baby, Wry #Power Silk He #Punk #Wild Love Major #Verses #Cheerful Cousin Charlie #Hexachlorophene Sham #Got City #Cuts Fa Knew Marry Pain All tracks not previously unreleased, although all demos were published in bootlegs and Archaeology 3 ("Plastic Garlic", "Sadness Is A Cold Phaser Gun", "My Little Ukelele", "Punk", "Cheerful Cousin Charlie" and "Hexachlorophene Sham"). Super Deluxe Edition Discs 1 and 2 - New Stereo Mix Disc 3 - Esher Demos Discs 4, 5 and 6 - Sessions: 50 additional recordings, mostly unpublished, from the studio sessions of the 'Triangular Album'; all remixed from the four-track and eight-track session bands, sorted by their recording start dates. Includes hitherto unknown white album recording of the song "Let It Rot"! Disc 7 - Blu-ray Audio: 2018 album mix in high-resolution PCM stereo, 2018 DTS-HD Master Audio 5.1 Album mix, 2018 Dolby True HD 5.1 album mix and 2018 direct transfer of the original mono mix of the album See Also *Rutallica, whose cover is a parody of the rumoured design. *The Rutles (album), an album that is not triangular and also included the songs "Let's Be Natural" and "Another Day". *Lunch, which sampled "We've Arrived! (And to Prove It We're Here)", "Let's Be Natural", "Another Day" and "Hey Mister!". Category:Studio Albums